Archy
"Dam i should have waited till Abnus came back with drinks.... to sober for this" - Archy to Lonely "Im Archy, A Human" - Archy Who is Archy? Archy is one of the only few humans in the Academy. He is a quick learner and can be highly adaptable if the situation needs it. Due to his past Archy will stay mostly quiet when two people are talking to each other and not even talk when present in big groups unless prompted. Archy can also knows how to pick every lock ever.... Powers and Abilities Dimensional Tearing Archy's main power is Dimensional Tearing but it is more commonly just called portal creation or portals for ease by the rest of the students and staff. Archy using his under standing of space/time has used his ability in multiple ways. Archy's power originally came from the crystal that he wears around his neck but was imbued into him when he discovered the crystal. The crystal helps him focus his power and if he mediates it allows him to expand the amount of portals he can use a day. *'Regular Porta'l - A blue color generally with a round shape *'Unstable Portal' - A blue color but the shape and size fluctuates *'Exploding Portal' - A red portal which explodes with a great force enough to destroy a dorm building *'Time Portal - '''A portal that allows him to travel though time though he has sworn never to use it again *'Energy Transfer''' - Imbuing a sword with the same energy as the portals giving it the ability to cut though space *'Portal Vortex' - A blue portal that spins and can suck up anything around it sending it to anywhere he wants Limited Wish Due to Archy wanting to get stronger quickly to protect Doreen And others that he cares about he went to Ms Shivara to learn some Offensive magic. She taught Archy the spell Limited Wish. Limited Wish allows him to copy another's magic if he has seen it before. Archy's Crystal Archy's Crystal is of unknown origin to the rest of the Ascension Academy students and teachers.What they do know it is somehow connected to Archy's mind and will protect him if he is unable to do it himself E.g. Unconscious or badly injured. Archy's crystal will often reacted to different situations due to the mental link and will often glow different kinds of light or start vibrating if there is a treat. Archy's Long sword A gift from Professor Leon, Archy was given this sword as a reward for all his hard work in getting proficient with a sword in such a short amount of time. Biography & History Before School Archy was born in a small village isolated from the world. One day as a child he got bored and went wandering off the explore the land around the village. Straying too far from the village he found a temple and went of inside. Upon entering he was trapped inside by the door closing on him seeing no way back he went further into the temple and found a Crystal. Touching the crystal its power was absorbed into him and he woke up in his house with no memory with how he got there but objects scattered everywhere as if a great wind had blown though. Soon after he started noticing blue flashes of light around him when the thought about places and very exhausted after almost passing out. When he discovered his powers he hid them all from all but one his friend Luna. Later Luna died though him anciently killing her and His village attacked and he ran away leaving them do die. Later he found the people how destroyed his village and killed them all. Archy was wondering around the world looking for some way to use his gift to help people so he joined the military. First week Day One Archy arrived on the first day he wasn't really impressed with what he saw. As the students were gathered in the mess hall Archy stayed quiet and didn't really say anything. he spend most of the time in deep thought and fiddled with the crystal around his neck. Soon it was Archy's turn to get up and introduce himself he said the now memed words "I'm Archy, A Human". Soon Archy wanted to explore the grounds so he left the hall and entered one of the doors. Upon entering the building he discovered it was a dorm room and the bell rang. Not wanting to walk Archy opened a portal shocking everyone in the room. Using the school portal seemed to upset him in some way. Retiring for the night Archy met frozen for the first time and had a quick chad before they went to sleep. Archy had a dream that night about a voice who told him to do terrible thing and showed him spider girls… Archy had no idea what it meant Misc Fights Archy vs Lonely 1 - Draw due to intervention by Frozen Archy vs Lonely 2 - Draw Archy, Doreen vs Ms Shivara - Lost Archy vs Cairo - Lost Archy vs Headmaster Neptune - Won but due to Nep sacrificing himself Category:Human Category:Main Character